


Sway

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Sway

Finally finished with his report on the mission that Ianto had sardonically taken to calling Torchwood's Country Holiday, probably mostly to annoy Owen, Jack stood up from his desk, stretched his stiff back and headed down into the nearly dark Hub.

"I thought I sent you home," Jack said, propping his hip against the corner of Tosh's desk.

"I'm not the one who was nearly beaten to death, Jack," Tosh snapped.

Jack bit back a smile. He didn't think his tech expert would appreciate knowing that he found her hotter than usual when she got feisty and he didn't want to dampen her slowly growing confidence. He sobered when he realized Tosh was glaring at him intently as she tapped the nail of her index finger against her monitor. Following her gesture, he studied the streaming CCTV she'd drawn his attention to. Leaning over, he kissed her on the top of her head and admonished her to go home, and though he knew she wouldn't, ordered her to take the next couple of days off.

***

Standing in the shadows, Jack watched as Ianto leaned into the back of the SUV. He'd gone up to the garage to send the injured man home to rest and heal, again, but found himself unconscionably distracted by the view. Even in his current condition, Jack thought, wincing at his poor choice of analogy, Ianto still looked good enough to eat. Jack was moving before he even realized he was in motion. "I've got you," Jack whispered against Ianto's ear as he caught the swaying man gently around the waist, trying to avoid his bruised ribs, and halted the fall that would have ended with him on the floor with further damage.

"I'm quite all right, sir," Ianto said, trying to pull away.

"You are a lot of things, Ianto Jones, but all right isn't one of them. Come on, I'll lock-up the Hub and then drive you home."

"That's not necessary, sir. When I'm finished here I can take a taxi back to mine."

"What is so important that it can't wait? You nearly died. No one is going to think you weak if you want to go home to your flat to lick your wounds for a couple of days." Feeling Ianto cringe against him, he was instantly sorry not only for his harsh words but that he'd shouted. He wasn't good at this. Too bad Gwen had been shot, she'd have—Jack didn't have time to finish his thought before Ianto had recouped.

"I still need to finish restocking the SUV, I haven't been down to the cells to feed Janet, you need my report, supplies for Flat Holm, we’re almost out of coffee--I don't want to think about you without your coffee--and poor Myfanwy…"

"Myfanwy?" Jack asked, interrupting Ianto's breathless litany.

"I had to call her something."

"You named the pterodactyl Myfanwy," Jack grinned.

"I think it's too late to change it."

"Change it? Don't be daft. It's brilliant," Jack said, patting Ianto on the back.

"I'll get back to it then shall I?" Ianto asked.

"You'll do no such thing," Jack said looking into Ianto's glassy eyes. "The only things on your mind should be a nice hot bath and a good night's sleep. The report can wait. I can see to Myfanwy and Janet as well as the supply order for Flat Holm. If you feel the need for a project tomorrow then you can finish up the SUV after putting on the coffee."

Ianto looked relieved.

***

Jack lay awake, thoughts and memories drifting, eyes gazing at nothing through the hatch in the ceiling of his stark quarters. Ianto's labored breathing called him back to the present. It wasn't the first time since leaving the Beacons that he wondered if he'd made the right decision in letting Ianto keep his memories after the whole Lisa debacle. Retcon and a new life would have been kinder, but Jack freely admitted that he was a selfish son-of-a-bitch and Ianto was a very tempting puzzle that he wanted to solve. Ianto'd intrigued him since that first night that the young archivist had stalked him in the park. The perfect cup of coffee had weakened his resolve, but there was no way he could have said no to the cute guy in the well-cut suit dangling a pterodactyl under his nose and if he was a betting man, which he was, Ianto knew that as well. Smiling fondly down at the pale, bruised face resting on his chest, he gently ran his fingers through Ianto's damp, disheveled hair and hoped that this was a new beginning.


End file.
